


Самый интересный случай

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: - Почему он? - странным взглядом смотря на Джона, сидящего около Родни, спросила как-то вечером Дженнифер.- О чём ты, дорогая? Карсон оторвался от записей, что вносил в медицинскую базу.- Джон Шеппард. Родни забыл своих подчиненных, свою сестру, даже меня, но его он не забывает. Даже если он не может вспомнить, как выглядит подполковник, он все еще помнит его имя. Помнит так, будто он самое важное, что имеет значение.





	Самый интересный случай

Дженнифер Келлер была умной, притягательной женщиной, видящей то, что ей нужно и бесцеремонно идущей к цели как таран. Карсон восхищался, когда эти качества его коллеги проявляли себя в час профессиональной нужды и ужасался, когда видел, как этот самый таран нёсся на его друга. Родни в свою очередь отвечал на флирт светловолосого доктора с очаровательной небрежностью словно не замечая, что что-то не так. Джон ходил с непроницаемым лицом всё это время и лишь изредка в его взгляде проскальзывало что-то неуловимое, но напряженно давящее на любого, кто в тот момент неудачно имел смелость посмотреть подполковнику в глаза. Карсону казалось, что вся Атлантида со своими жителями затаила дыхание наблюдая за происходящим и ожидает бурю, что вот-вот должна разразиться у всех на глазах. Но все продолжало идти в спокойном темпе до того момента пока Родни не начал терять память и в итоге не оказался в лазарете под пристальным внимание медперсонала. 

\- Почему он? - странным взглядом смотря на Джона, сидящего около Родни, спросила как-то вечером Дженнифер.

\- О чём ты, дорогая? Карсон оторвался от записей, что вносил в медицинскую базу. 

\- Джон Шеппард. Родни забыл своих подчиненных, свою сестру, даже меня, но его он не забывает. Даже если он не может вспомнить, как выглядит подполковник, он все еще помнит его имя. Помнит так, будто он самое важное, что имеет значение. 

\- Они через многое прошли вместе, - медленно произносит Карсон, понимая: сейчас. Буря, которую ждали несколько месяцев вот-вот появится из-за угла становясь все сильнее и больше с каждой секундой. 

\- Со мной он тоже прошел через многое, - отрезает Дженнифер и чуть поворачивается к Карсону лицом, но так, чтобы иметь возможность сохранять в поле зрения то, что происходит в главном медицинском отсеке, - слухи, что ходят о них, - женщина запинается, словно в нерешительности, - на сколько они правдивы?

\- Слухи? - Беккет не хочет строить из себя дурочка непонимающего, о чем идет речь, но он словно наступил на мину что вот-вот должна разорваться под его ногой. Как он должен ответить на это? Что он должен сказать? Влюбленной женщине, которая только что начала осознавать, что тот, кого она любит уже несколько месяцев уже многие годы состоит в странных, но постоянных отношениях с главным военнокомандующим Атлантиды. 

\- Они вместе? - на выдохе то ли спрашивает то ли констатирует Келлер.

Карсон медленно кивает, не отводя прямого взгляда от своей коллеги. Он все еще не знает, что сказать, но по крайней мере, он уверен, что должен быть честен с ней. В конце концов он не рассказывает какую-то страшную тайну, лишь подтверждает то, о чем все давно знали. Смотря на самих виновников ситуации, он думает, что знание должно дойти и до них. Доктор еще никогда не видел людей так сильно тянущихся друг к другу и так сильно отрицающих собственные чувства.

\- Они любят друг друга? - в её глазах отчаяние, но он беспощадно кивает, понимая, что сейчас рушит все надежды Дженнифер Келлер. Надежды на счастье с Родни МакКеем. Тем, что уже пять лет принадлежит лишь одному человеку.

***

\- Ты молчишь, - Родни решается на разговор после возвращения с первой миссии с момента его выздоровления. Прошло полторы недели с момента, когда паразит был вытащен из его головы. Неделя, как Шеппард не отходит от него, диким взглядом оглядывая каждого кто подойдет ближе, чем следует. Родни был выписан из лазарета, набивал аппетит и выяснял, что его миньоны во главе с Зеленкой успели натворить с городом, а Шеппард был рядом. Молча стоял чуть позади, работал с документами на своем ноутбуке сидя прямо на полу в лаборатории ученого.

\- Тебе кажется, - Джон пожимает плечами, лениво листая книгу честно стащенную у Чака. У Родни уходят позорные десять секунд для того, чтобы понять как напряжен его подполковник. МакКей подходит к нему мягко ступая по ковру словно крадясь к напуганному животному и кладет руки на твердые как камень плечи.

\- Поговори со мной, - требует Родни чуть поглаживая его надеясь прогнать все беспокойство. Шеппард лишь закрывает книгу, резко поднимаясь с кресла и вырываясь из хватки ученого. МакКей стоит, наблюдая как Джон ходит туда-сюда по комнате и в его голове снова проскальзывает мысль о хищном звере. Джон недоволен, но Родни не может понять почему. 

\- Ты чуть не погиб, - наконец произносит Шеппард не сбавляя шага и смотря исключительно себе под ноги. 

— Это было несколько недель назад, - фыркает Родни и складывает руки на груди.

\- Ты чуть не погиб, - упрямо повторяет Джон.

\- Да. И? - Родни с нетерпением ждет продолжения, но Джон останавливается и пристально на него смотрит.

\- Родни! - предостерегающе рычит любимец Атлантиды.

\- Да. Хорошо. Я чуть не погиб. Что самое страшное, чуть не превратился в среднестатистического тупицу, который найдется на каждой из существующих планет. Карсон провел все свои вуду-тесты и сказал, что я в порядке, что к слову просто удивительно при тех условиях, в которых был извлечен паразит. Следом за этим, не успеваю я отойти от койки как Дженнифер бросает меня. Потом я узнаю, что за то время, что меня не было, моему отделу прислали свежую кровь, которую еще и не проинструктировали должным образом о наших рабочих стандартах, в результате чего они заикаются и сидят, рыдая над своими столами из-за своей бесполезности. А в довершение всего этого, ты не говоришь со мной. 

\- Вы расстались с Дженнифер? - прерывает его речевой поток Джон. Родни делает глубокий вздох, хмурится, сжимает пальцами переносицу и обреченно произносит:

\- Разумеется. Из всей моей речи ты услышал только это.

\- Родни, - в голос Шеппарда возвращаются рычащие нотки. 

\- Да, мы расстались. Ты всё верно расслышал, твой слух работает исправно, - раздраженно выговаривает Родни, а спустя несколько секунд чувствует, как его притягивают в объятие знакомые руки.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Шеппард, когда ученый обнимает его в ответ и расслабленно кладет голову ему на плечо, — это хорошо.

\- Думаешь? - фыркает Родни.

\- Ты мой, - Джон усиливает объятие и Родни прикрывает глаза. 

Они не говорили об этом. О том, что начало зарождаться между ними после того, как жук иратуса вцепился в, тогда еще майора, Шеппарда. То, что проявило себя после потери двух ученых и встречи с рейфом-долгожителем. Пятнадцать часов лёта домой, осмотр у Карсона, отчет для Элизабет. Та ночь была первой из многих, что им еще предстояло провести вместе. И Родни, уже тогда отчаянно влюбленный в этого героического солдата, молчал, не решаясь задать возможно главные вопросы в жизни. Для его личной жизни уж точно. Он хотел, чтобы это было серьезно. Но Шеппард молчал, не начиная каких-либо разговоров, попадающих под определение "сентиментальные", а Родни просто боялся потерять то, что было. И Дженнифер была попыткой соскочить с этой неопределенности с Джоном. Они продолжали проводить ночи вместе почти после каждой миссии, но слова о любви он слышал о той, что открыто признавала свои чувства, а не от того, от которого он действительно хотел их услышать. По иронии, Родни даже не особо лгал Дженнифер. Он любил и её. Трудно не любить отважного самоотверженного доктора с понимающей и ободряющей улыбкой. И вот сейчас, Джон обнимает его и это чувствуется слишком правильно чтобы попытаться прервать происходящее. Но всё же, Родни устал от неопределенности. Есть слова, которые должны быть произнесены в слух. Даже если ему придется сказать первому. Даже если это значит, что Джон разорвет объятие и уйдет, не оглядываясь на него.

\- Я люблю тебя, - в конце концов, признание легко скрывается с языка. Он всё еще обнимает Джона и чувствует, как тот каменеет под его руками. Слова, которые так давно хотелось произнести наконец вылетели, нашли свой адресат и кажется разрушили всю оставшуюся жизнь Родни. 

Шеппард разрывает объятие и с неверием смотрит на ученого.

\- Что? 

\- Мы кажется выяснили, что твой слух в порядке, подполковник, - Родни огрызается, пытаясь смягчить удар от неумолимого отказа. 

\- Родни, повтори это, - хрипит Джон и ученый закатывает глаза. Но повторяет. И тут же чувствует яростный настойчивый поцелуй, на который с готовностью отвечает.

Видимо, у него есть с Джоном гораздо больше времени, успевает подумать Родни, а потом Шеппард опрокидывает их обоих на кровать.

***

Душевные терзания не его стезя. Карсон был врачом плоти, а не души. Он чувствовал себя комфортно в том, что он делал. И, пожалуй, именно оттого их с Кейт Хэйтмайер ежедневные ужины в кафетерии были такими продуктивными. Два доктора садились за стол и за неспешным приемом пищи делились друг с другом удивительными историями своих пациентов. Соблюдая все нормы врачебной конфиденциальности разумеется.

Команда ЗВА-1 всегда была на повестке дня. Пока Тейла залечивала пост-майкловский период, а Ронон набивал синяки радуясь хорошей драке, Джон и Родни были совместной проблемой двух докторов. Никогда еще Карсон и Кейт не были так единодушны, как в вопросах касающихся этих двоих. Вот почему они с долей облегчения и удивления провожали взглядами направляющихся к одному из столиков вышеупомянутою парочку. Их динамика всегда отражалась на окружающих и светящийся подполковник и умиротворенный Родни, не доводящий до слез очередного подчиненного, весьма радовали окружающих в общем и двух докторов, в частности. Сегодня от столика главной команды Атлантиды доносился задорный хохот Ронона, умиротворяющий голос Тейлы, ворчание Родни о цитрусах и молчание Джона за которого все говорил его взгляд, впервые за долгое время не обещающий мгновенной кары всем тем кто осмелится подойти ближе.

Врачеватели Атлантиды довольно переглядываются и продолжают есть. Похоже, у них появилась пара пациентов, за чьи душевные муки им больше не нужно переживать. А с травмами физическими слаженная командная работа медицинского отделения с легкостью справится.


End file.
